Dear Madoka
by MadoHomu
Summary: Homura writes a letter that she knew the recipient will never receive


Dear Madoka

Homura writes a letter that she knew the recipient will never receive

* * *

Dear Madoka,

It's been nearly months since you left. How are you?

I decided to come up with the letter because... I don't know. I feel like it.

Sometimes, I feel like giving up this universe you sacrifice your whole future for. Actually, I don't know what to believe anymore. You know... because apparently I'm the only one in this whole universe that remembers who you are, your name, your smile. I'm the only one alive that remembers about the terrors of witches and grief seeds...

I often asked this myself, if all the things I've been through in the past was just a dream. Maybe I struck my head to hard when I'm fighting a demon and came up with all these imagination.

But it's not. Because I sense it. You are here with me. I could hear your voice, your encouragement, in the back of my head, ringing so brightly as if you were by my side all the while. Your ribbons, the warmth and the faint fragrance of that light strawberry shampoo smell. Actually, the smell had faded long ago, but it's alright. I'll always remember.

Everything is going pretty well. The new law actually brought more magical girls together to fight with the demons. Kyubey, of course, didn't have any memory of what happened, but it was alright. I explained the witches theory, he seemed interested, but I deemed impossible for him to do anything about it.

Sayaka. She was dead when I came to this universe. I have no idea what happened.

Kyoko and Mami. They are on good terms. Pretty close, I suppose. It was nice fighting together and I've seen a different side of them, one that I've never seen before in fact. Things have been going on smoothly and well, so everything... is alright.

Your family. Have you seen them? They are happy and fine and I'll make sure that continues. For now, I'll try to protect everything you have sacrifice for, but I don't know how long I will last.

I've heard rumors, that before a magical girl dies, she would see a goddess bringing their soul away. I always wondered if that goddess is you and I have the urge to try it. But if I do, how could I face you when I have abandoned the universe you have entrusted to me?

For as long as I am alive, I will make sure your efforts won't be in vain.

Actually, what am I writing this for? Would you read this? Will you see this? Are you alone? Are you alright? Do you regret? Do you miss the life you are suppose to have?

I don't know how you feel because I can never do what you did. You are too selfless, you are too caring about others, never once thinking about how you should live your own life. Sacrificing your future for an injured cat, to bring back a dead friend and so many more selfless wish.

But that's what I like about you. And that's why you accepted a burden like me. I tried to save you along with others, but it seems I have failed no matter how many times I have tried. In the end, when I almost died with that wound during the last Walpurgisnacht Night, wanting to give up at that moment, it was you who saved me again.

It's over, isn't it? It's already over, there's no point in saying all these words anymore. It isn't going to change the fact that you are gone and I might never see you again... perhaps the day when I couldn't continue my life again. And I'll look forward to that day.

From,

Akemi Homura

* * *

When Homura finished her writing, she folded the letter into a paper plane and threw it across the river bank. Smiling softly to herself, she headed home.

When she reached her doorstep, she noticed light coming underneath. Homura rememebered she have switched off the lights before head out. With caution, she turned the doorknob slowly and opened them in lightning speed, her battle stance ready.

When she witnessed what she saw, her face feel lax before brightening again. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

END THOUGH, PLEASE DUN ASK ME UPDATE THANKS.  
BECAUSE CASHBANKY IS A GIRL AND I WEEPED YESTERDAY.


End file.
